TRUTH!
by nemean123123
Summary: Hyourinmaru is hiding something to Tobiume and she needs to know. WARNING!...a very little HITSUHINA and a little lemons may occur. rated T for the truth!


** TRUTH!**

Two days after the zanpakutos of Sereitei have been materialized again, Hyourinmaru and Tobiume have gained a good relationship as best friends. They are always there for each other like a couple, but literally, they are not like that.

Two years since the zanpakutos are still materialized, Hyourinmaru has sweet feelings for her that he is hiding or should we say, he is in LOVE to Tobiume. Tobiume is worried of his actions lately. One day, he's clumsy because she touched him on his face gently, one night, he was speechless and blushing because Tobiume was sleeping on Hyourinmaru's shoulder and she didn't know that, and last two days HE'S OUT OF HIS MIND! HE DIDN"T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! **(A/N: Not that perverted)**. Suzumebachi knows Hyourinmaru's feelings for her because she was also his friend. She was annoyed because it take too long to tell his feelings for her.

"Hyourinmaru, when are you going to tell?" Suzumebachi asked in an irritating voice

"I…don't…know?" Hyourinmaru said in a scared voice

"FINE! What do you want? You'll be the one to tell her or I will be the one to do that?" Suzumebachi said in a taunting voice.

He has no choice. Suzumebachi thought of an idea. She smirked of what she thought. She went out quietly and faster before she could hear Hyourinmaru speak.

"Okay I'll…Where did she go?" Hyourinmaru let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

**MEANWHILE…..**

"TOBIUME!" screamed Suzumebachi

"Hi Suzumebachi, is there something wrong?" Tobiume said in a little shocked voice

"No, anyways, later come to the 10th division squad, in the captain's room." Suzumebachi said in a happy way.

"No I can't"

"Oh please come and besides…" Suzumebachi come closer to Tobiume's ear and she whispered "_your Hyourinmaru _is going to be there." Suzumebachi said in a grinning way.

Tobiume is blushing madly, thinking what is going to happen.

"Okay….I'll come later" Tobiume said in a trembling voice

"YES!" Suzumebachi ran off and went to the 12th division squad.

Suzumebachi went to Ashisogi Jizou and ordered the invented **TRUTH DRINK**.

When you drink it, it will make you say the truth when somebody's going to ask questions.

When she claimed it, she hurriedly went off to the 10th division squad.

"HYOURINMARU!"

Hyourinmaru was shocked.

"What do you want?" Hyourinmaru said in a sleepy voice

"Drink this faster!" Suzumebachi said in a hurried voice

"Okay, okay calm down" Hyourinmaru said in a confused voice

Tobiume went in and saw Hyourinmaru and Suzumebachi.

"Hi Suzumebachi, Hyou…rin…maru" Tobiume said in a scared voice

Hyourinmaru was drinking and when he stopped, he felt weird. Suzumebachi was now grinning to the MAX!

"Hyourinmaru, what do you feel about Tobiume?" Suzumebachi asked in an excited voice. "I love her" He was shocked and blushing hot. Tobiume was shocked as well and was blushing madly. "What do you want to do to her right now?" Suzumebachi said in a more excited voice. "I wanted to kiss her and don't let her go" He was embarrassed and blushing madly. Tobiume was trembling and was blushing out of hand. Suzumebachi was laughing out of control. "What do you dream of her?" Suzumebachi was asking in a hyper excited voice. "I was dreaming that we are sleeping together and doing something crazy" Hyourinmaru was about to go crazy with these madness and Tobiume's heartbeat is going faster and they were both blushing to the MAX! Suzumebachi's laughter has gone insane. Fortunately, Hyourinmaru grabbed Suzumebachi and tossed her outside the captain's room. He locked the door and the windows with a quick ice.

"Tobiume, I'm sorry for what I-"he was cut off by Tobiume lips touching his. Her kiss made his head spin around.

"It's okay, everything worked out well just to tell you that I love you too" She kissed him again.

He returned the kiss but this time he was removing the lace of her shirt and he pulled back.

"Hey….what do you think you're doing?" Tobiume said in a moaning voice because they didn't notice that they were in the bed."

"I'm going to owe big time for kissing me like that." Hyourinmaru said seductively

**After 1 hour…**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori are going to the 10th division squad to rest after their date from the living world. They opened the door and to be surprised that their zanpakutos are sleeping together and they knew something unusual happened to them.

"**HYOURINMARUUUUU! YOU PERVERT! **Screamed captain Hitsugaya

~THE END~

**My third HYOUTOBI fanfic so please review…..**


End file.
